


not so bad

by gemini_hyuck



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which y/n and jeno are enemies and roommates.. but maybe he's not as bad as she thinks.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Reader, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 9





	not so bad

i walked up to the door and took a deep breath before pushing the key into the lock and turning it. i pushed open the door and walked in with my bags and set them down as i took in the room. i smiled as i looked around, satisfied with the size and the layout. i was pulled from my slight daze when a door leading out of the living area opened and a teenage guy stepped out. “you’ve got to be kidding me.” it was lee jeno the bad boy from my high school. he was notorious for his partying and hookups. my comment made his head pop up from his phone and i watched him look me up and down before settling my face. “ugh seriously?” he groaned and went back to his phone. without sparing me another glance he headed into the kitchen which was connected to the living room, grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, went back into his room and closed the door. i huffed, irritated, and went into the room next to his, the only two bedrooms in our apartment. i put all of my stuff away before heading to the kitchen. it was almost seven so i decided to make some food. i found some chicken, soy sauce, rice, even gochujang and sesame oil in the kitchen and decided to make spicy korean chicken. i assumed the ingredients came from my roommate so i decided to make him some too. 

after the food was done i put it on two plates leaving his on the counter in case he wanted it later. i sat down on the couch in from of the tv and watched a movie while i ate. after the movie was over i went back to the kitchen to wash my dishes and noticed his plate was still on the counter. it had been hours, he had to be hungry. i picked up the dish, threw it in the microwave to heat it back up, then walked to his door before knocking softly. all i heard was a “go away” so i came in. he all but growled at me as i walked in. i set the food on his desk without looking at or talking to him and walked back out. a few minutes later i heard the chopsticks scraping against the bottom of the dish so i was satisfied. i waited for a few minutes then knocked on his door. he opened the door this time and handed me the dishes, knowing that’s what i was there for.

as the weeks went on this continued, until he realized i wasn’t going to stop. he eventually started just coming to the kitchen, grabbing the food and going back to his room. i had no idea how to break through to him i hadn’t had a single conversation since we moved in. i decided to call nana and ask him what to do.

y/n 

nana

hello?

nana i need help 

what’s up

my roommate is absolutely ridiculous i haven’t spoken to him once since we moved in! i don’t know what to do anymore!

woah ok who’s your roommate?

remember your bestie lee jeno?

oh no way that’s awesome dude!

no nana it’s not he hates me and i hate him but we have to live together so im trying to be nice but he’s making it impossible i swear i’m just going to move out.

“do it.” another voice joined your conversation and i whipped around to see jeno walking into the kitchen for a snack. i glared at him then turned back to the phone. 

i have to go but i’ll see you soon nana

ok bye y/n

i sighed in frustration setting my phone down only picking back up a second later when i got a text. i instantly smiled. it was my boyfriend jung wooyoung asking if i was free. i sent back a quick yes and went to go get ready. i threw on a short maroon skater skirt and a white v neck that i tucked into it. i topped it off with some short heels and a long gold necklace. satisfied i sprayed on a bit of perfume and grabbed my phone to see if he’d texted me after that. as i opened up our messages the doorbell rang. my eyes widened, jeno didn’t know i had a boyfriend and wooyoung didn’t know i was living with lee jeno. i rushed to the door but it was already open and wooyoung and jeno were having an intense stare down. i internally groaned when i realized jeno wasn’t wearing a shirt just sweats. i stepped in between them and addressed jeno first. 

“jeno this is wooyoung my boyfriend. please put your clothes on before you answer the door. what if it was some crazy girl trying to jump your bones?” he smirked at me arrogantly.

“i don’t see the problem there” i glared t him, could he not make the situation worse? i chose to ignore it grabbing my coat and stepping outside and closing the door. i turned around to wooyoung trying to offer him an innocent smile but he wasn’t having it so i dropped the act.

“ok i swear i was going to tell you but i forgot. but babe he is just my roommate and we aren’t even friends.” he seemed to relax at that understanding that i didn’t have a choice. he nodded giving me a warm smile and took my hand leading me to his car. thank christ i have such an amazing boyfriend.

jeno’s pov:

i was basically shaking with anger as i watched her ride off with that insufferable, rude …boy. so what if he was older. i was the same age as her. but why was i even mad? she’s my enemy. i decided to call jaemin, hoping he could tell me how to deal with the weird feelings. jaemin picked up almost immediately.

jeno

jaemin

hello?

hey it’s me

i need your help

oh did you finally realize your love for y/n? 

i almost laughed out loud at that.. love for…. for her? completely absurd.

jaemin no i don’t love them. there’s no way. we’re just roommates. not even friends.

ok jeno sure whatever you say.

i could practically hear jaemin’s smirk through the phone. 

i don’t “love” them dude. 

i don’t do feelings anymore.

i hung up with a sigh of annoyance. me? loving her? please. i couldn’t even have a conversation with her. i couldn’t stand her and she couldn’t stand me. right?

your pov:

wooyoung dropped me off in front of the building without the usual kiss goodbye. i tried to ask him if he was ok but he rode off before i finished the sentence. i had fun but he seemed tense the whole night. like he was waiting for something to happen and he wouldn’t touch me unless i initiated it. i sighed turning around and walking into building. i unlocked the door and immediately the mix of my usual perfume and jeno’s cologne hit my nose. i inhaled the familiar scent and subconsciously relaxed as i stepped in. my eyes landed on jeno, passed out on the couch with his phone in his hand. i sighed, not having to energy to be cruel enough to leave him there.

“come on you gotta get up.” i shook his shoulder gently and he groaned at me.

“jeno you need to move to your room.” i whispered and shook him again. he groaned again but slowly stood up with my help. his phone slipped off his chest when he let go of it and i grabbed it before it hit the floor. i got jeno safely to his bed, me basically carrying/dragging him as he was still pretty much asleep. i got him in bed and pulled the covers over him. he knocked back out immediately. i went to plug his phone in by his bed when his phone lit up. jaemin?

look i know what happened to you was terrible but not everyone is like that

she seems different hyung

she could change how you feel

“what happened to you was terrible”? what is he not telling me? what happened?

i decided to just let it be, after all it wasn’t my business. but who was the “she” jaemin was talking about? did jeno like someone? for some reason i felt my heart fall. but why? i don’t like jeno i love wooyoung. unless… no. i’m in a relationship. i don’t have feelings for jeno. he’s just my roommate. i went to my bathroom and washed up before hopping in bed. i plugged my phoned in and turned off the lights. all i dreamed of that night was lee jeno.

when i woke up in the morning the smell of bacon assaulted my nostrils. i got out of bed and headed out into the kitchen. jeno stood at the stove, shirtless, black hair messy, flipping pancakes. my heart jumped at the sight but i shook the feeling off. he turned around and saw me staring. he smirked at my messy hair and pajamas and i scowled at him.

“finally falling for me?” he asked obviously messing with me. i took a seat at the counter and scoffed at him. he winked and slid me a plate of food. 

“not everyone falls at your feet jeno.” he stared me down in anger after the words left my mouth and the next few seconds were so silent you practically hear the intensity. we both jumped as my phone rang and i glared at him again before answer it.

hey nana!

so my friends and i are going to the carnival today and they wanted to meet you since i talk about you and they know jeno lives with you.

yeah of course i’d love to meet them!

okcoolcuzikindaalreadytoldthemyouwerecomingbye!

you-

i got cut off by the dial tone and sighed. turning to jeno i gave him a once over before asking.

“i’m assuming you’re going to the carnival?” he nodded then realized i was implying we’d both be there and groaned ugh. nana texted me saying he’d be there in fifteen minutes to pick us up.

we both went to our respective rooms to get ready. it was fairly cold outside, being big autumn, so i decided on ripped, high waisted, skinny jeans with a white cropped top that says “lol you’re not na jaemin” and tied a purple, black and white flannel around my waist in case i got cold. jaemin has a shirt that matches mine but says my name instead of his obviously. i threw on my black, leather combat boots and looked in the mirror. not bad. i walked out and saw he was ready as well. i rolled my eyes as he made a face eyeing my tee shirt. i opened my mouth to say something when the door bell rang. i opened to door to see nana standing there in the same outfit. we laughed at each other until jeno shoved in between us to leave. i locked the door and we were on our way.

when we got there his friends were easy to spot. a group of five (make dream a fixed unit you coward) teenage boys was standing right in front of the entrance. once they saw jaemin and i, three ran towards us two staying back. one pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration and the other just shaking his head in disappointment while jeno just kept his attention on his phone. jaemin and i laughed at them before we were tackled by the three boys. then they were the ones laughing. as they helped us off the ground jeno introduced us all. after a few times of trying i was sure i had got them all sorted out. (we go up era)

“ok china line prince lookin dude is renjun.” he bow exaggeratedly winking at me.

“the literal sun and melanin king with the beautiful smile (can you tell who my bias is) is haechannie.” he smiled brightly at my compliments and sent me a flying kiss.

“green haired other half of the china line who is literally the human embodiment of a dolphin is chenle.” he laughed his dolphin laugh and nodded enthusiastically.

“then mark is the oldest with black hair and broad shoulders.” he immediately straightened his back at my comment and sent me a semi awkward smile.

“then that leaves the best for last! tallest of the group, agreeable, and an amazing dancer i hear you must be jisung.” his cheeks redden slightly at the praise and he flashes me an unsure smile and an awkward thumbs up. once i was sure i didn’t miss anyone we headed inside. jaemin sneakily paid for my entry ticket while i was distracted by the maknaes and i scowled at him when he handed me my ticket with an innocent smile. we headed straight to the biggest ride and jaemin and i immediately got in line. we were soon joined by haechan and jeno followed by mark. apparently renjun and jisung didn’t like big roller coasters, chenle stayed back for jisung and mark was only there so channie couldn’t call him a coward. needless to say it was a lot of fun. when we got off jeno, jaemin, haechan and i were exhilarated and ready to go on more rides. mark on the other hand looked like he was about to throw up. we laughed at his expression and jaemin grabbed my hand, dragging me to another ride. haechan and jeno ran after us while mark went to go find jisung, chenle and renjun.

we hit just about every ride there when we wanted to stop and eat. it was almost evening, we’d been waiting in lines most of the day. i went to go find a table with jaemin while jeno and haechan got us food. as we walked jaemin started up a conversation.

“you know jeno’s not as bad as he seems” he started randomly. i just about choked on air. 

“nana you can’t be serious.” i looked at him incredulously but he just laughed at me then continued. “i know he seems like a f boy but his last relationship was a mess that’s why he’s like this.”

“did she.. hurt him?” i asked quietly trying not to overstep my boundaries. jaemin sighed and nodded. 

“she wanted him for sex basically and when he didn’t give it to her whenever she wanted she cheated on him. he’d never had feelings like that for anyone before. he loved her so much. since then he promised he’d never fall in love again. i think i speak for all of us when i say i’m hoping you can change that.” jaemin smiles at me hopefully. i sigh sadly wishing nothing more than to help him but knowing i can’t. 

“jaemin, you know i have a boyfriend. i’m sorry.” he silently “ah’d” and assured me it was fine but i caught the look of sadness and disappointed that flashed through his eyes. he gave me a smile regardless and switched the topic. jeno and haechan joined us while we were in the middle of an heated discussion about cotton candy. 

“na jaemin your hair literally looks like cotton candy i don’t want to hear it.” i said turning away and crossing my arms over my chest dramatically. haechan laughed at my antics while jaemin pouted and jeno just rolled his eyes at us. i turned back around and jaemin jokingly grabbed my chin making me look him in the eye.

“funnel. cake. is. better.” he said dead serious. i laughed at his theatrics and slapped his hand away. we both laughed with haechan as jeno set the food down. he sat down next to me silently sliding a container of bright pink cotton candy between us. i smiled brightly at him opening the container and pulling off a small piece. i placed it on my tongue and sighed in contentment as it melted in my mouth. haechan looked scandalized as he watched us share the cotton candy. i raised a questioning eyebrow him as jeno asked him what his problem was.

“seriously?! i asked for a tiny piece and you almost bit my head off! but y/n doesn’t even have to ask and you share it with her? unbelievable.” haechan pouted at me and i giggled. taking pity on the poor boy i pulled off a piece and offered it to him. he immediately perked up and took it from me. he grinned at me after he ate it then smirked at jeno. 

“y/n’s my new favorite now.” jaemin winked at me then turned back to chan. he pretended to look at something behind him raising his voice slightly.

“oh hey mark! hyuck was just talking about how y/n’s his new favorite.” haechan went slightly pale and he whipped around so fast we heard his neck crack. jeno, upon noticing my confused look when nana called haechan hyuck, leaned over and whispered to me, “donghyuck is haechan’s real name.” i nodded and thanked him quietly as jaemin laughed at haechannie’s panic. chensung, renjun and mark joined us not long after, each with an arm full of food. jeno and i offered to take our trash and mark sat where we were. as we walked away i saw haechan slide over to the other side with mark and renjun sat by jaemin. i was holding the plates and my cup. jeno had the rest of the cups stacked in one hand and the cotton candy in the other. he didn’t want to leave it at the table claiming he didn’t trust them. as we walked back i felt my phone buzz and pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. 

from: nana<3

enjoy your walk with lover boy ;) 

wow jaemin. real mature. i was typing out a reply when i felt a finger tap my chin meaning “open your mouth”. the signal was used by jaemin and i when one of us had our hands full and wanted food. we used it so much that i didn’t even register that it was jeno until a piece of cotton candy entered my mouth and i finished the text. my eyes widened as it dawned on me. i looked at jeno who looked content as he continued eating his cotton candy. my phone buzzed again and i looked down.

from: nana<3

DID HE JUST FEED YOU?!?! WHIPPED 

from: y/n

stop

jeno laughed and i realized he was reading the conversation as it was happening. he shook his head with a smile at jaemin’s text. he handed me the cotton candy as he pulled out his phone. he held his phone low enough so that i could read was he was typing. as he typed i pulled off a piece of cotton candy and tapped his chin gently. he complied and i fed him the cotton candy. he smiled slightly then showed me the text as he sent it.

to: headache #1

it’s rude to text while your boyfriend is right next to you :)

i looked up slightly confused. 

“renjun.” he clarified. i nodded slowly, processing then squealed as it fully registered. 

“oh my gosh that’s so cute! i mean i knew jaeminnie had a boyfriend cuz he told me but he never told me who it was. awwwww.” i smiled brightly at the thought happy jaemin had found someone who treated him well. jaemin had told me wonderful stories about his mysterious boyfriend and i was dying to meet him but he always refused.

we made it back to the table and were greeted by the sight of haechan in mark’s lap feeding him his french fries. oh. OH. renjun was sitting next to jaemin with his head resting on the youngers shoulder. chenle had his arm around jisung while the latter was cuddled into his side contently as they talked.

“and here we have markhyuck, chensung, and renmin.” jeno gestured to his friends sarcastically with the fakest smile i’d ever seen plastered on his face. i busted out laughing as renjun lifted his head off jaemin’s shoulder to glare at jeno. hyuck simply stuck his tongue out and went back to feeding mark. the youngers paid no attention continuing their conversation.

“ok love birds come on. i want to make it to the ferris wheel before it’s totally dark.” i said. the couples groaned slightly at the cheesy idea but i pouted at them and they reluctantly agreed. there wasn’t much of a line so we got on almost immediately. unsurprisingly the couples wanted to sit together so that resulted in jeno and i sharing a trolley. we sat opposite each other in silence as it rose. while it ascended i noticed the sun setting. i gasped quietly at the beautiful colors where the sun touched the horizon. 

“its-” “amazing.” jeno finished my thought. i smiled at him and when he returned it i felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. it was the first time he’d fully smiled at me. not his sarcastic half smile or the little one i got when i did something stupid. it was full and reached his eyes turning them into crescents. it was… beautiful. we were at the top when the ferris wheel stopped and the sky was dark. then suddenly all around us lights came on. from the highest point we could see the entire fairground light up with a multitude of bright colors.

“wow.” i said “it’s beautiful.” “yeah.” jeno agreed with me. “beautiful.”

jeno’s pov:

as she stared out at the lights i was staring at her. she was… beautiful. the lights washed over her skin making her literally glow. she held stars in her eyes as she gazed in wonder and i couldn’t look away.

“wow.” she said as she watched the lights change colors. “it’s beautiful.” 

“yeah.” i agreed as i looked at her in awe. “beautiful.” she sighed in contentment. i looked over her shoulder to see the lights behind her and my eyes widened in horror. no it wasn’t. was it? the pair in the trolley behind y/n pulled apart from each other and i saw the guy clearly. it was wooyoung. i couldn’t let her see him. y/n noticed my expression and started to turn around, trying to see what was bothering me.

“wait!” i called. she stopped just in time turning back around to face me. thank god. she almost saw them. “um i just wanted to say i’m sorry.” her eyebrows went up in shock and i smiled sheepishly. “i know i’ve been a douche i just want you to know that i’m trying to be better. why should you have to be punished for living with me right?” i offered her a small smile and she gave me one back but it seemed sad. i furrowed my eyebrows in concern as her eyes started to water. she shook her head slightly, just enough for me to see before pulling me into a hug. we were now half way back around and would have to get off soon. as she pulled me in her arms wrapped around my neck and her chin rested on on her her arms. 

“i know you’re only saying that because my boyfriend is making out with someone behind me.” she whispered. she pulled back and tried to smile with tears running down her face. i frowned as her lip quivered and her face fell as she couldn’t keep it up. i pulled her back in and held her until we reached the ground. as soon as we got out i passed her jaemin who was standing with the rest of the guys waiting for us. they immediately enveloped her in a hug. jaemin sent me a questioning look over everyone’s heads and i nodded towards wooyoung who had just gotten off holding hands with his toy. 

i clenched my jaw and walked toward him. he was shorter than me and while he was older i knew i had more experience in fights than he did. i stormed right up to him and punched in the face as hard as i could. that one punch laid him flat on his ass. he got up, nose bleeding, and tried to swing at me but i simply slipped to the side avoiding it. god he was sloppy. he threw another punch and i caught his wrist. i pulled him towards me to meet my knee with his stomach. i grabbed the back of his head as he crumpled in pain and slammed it into my knee. he fell back to the ground with a cry and i stood over him still fuming. i knelt next to him and grabbed the front of his shirt bringing him face to face with me. his blood dripped down his face onto my hand and i was almost satisfied with the damage i had done.

“you think you can cheat on her? ha. please. you’ll never find anyone better than her. she gave you her trust. her love. her time. and what did you give her? ignored calls and missed dates. you never put the effort in. but she did. because she loved you. sorry you’ll never get to experience that again.” i spat the last words in his face and stood up. mark had taken y/n away from the fight so she wouldn’t have to watch any of it. i was grateful to him for that. i never wanted her to be afraid of me. 

your pov:

“mark please i just need to know if he’s ok.” i pleaded struggling against mark’s grip. he sighed obviously done with me fighting him.

“y/n for the millionth time he knows how to handle himself. he’ll be fine. he also wouldn’t want you to see him beating someone.” he reasoned. i stopped struggling against him as i realized he was probably right. i vaguely remembered jeno getting into fights in high school and coming out with out a scratch. feeling only slightly comforted by this my focus was pulled from the fight to the fact that wooyoung cheated on me. 

tears sprung into my eyes and my hand flew to my mouth as i sunk to the ground slowly. what had i done wrong? was i just not enough? that was probably it. i was never good enough for someone like wooyoung. i realized, with a shock, that i wasn’t as upset as i thought i’d be. why was that? i don’t know. all i could think of was jeno. what if mark was wrong. what if he got hurt? it’d be all my fault. god i screw everything up. tears sprung up at the thought of jeno getting hurt because of me. i started to hyper ventilate and mark started panicking next to me. 

“um um um ok just breathe ok? i’ll be right back.” mark ran off. a minute that felt like hours later jaemin ran found me. crouched just outside of the carnival against a fence. he sat next in front of me, rested his forehead on mine and set my hand on his chest. jaemin was no stranger to my panic attacks. his forehead on mine reminding me that he was there and not leaving. my hand on his chest helped me feel his heartbeat and breathing pattern so i could match it. now however it wasn’t working. jaemin looked increasingly concerned as my breathing only increased. he held my face gently looking into my eyes. his asked a silent question and i understood. he couldn’t help me unless i helped him first.

“j-j-jeno.” i stuttered out between sobs. he nodded and stood up then looked back down at me and bit his lip. he wasn’t sure if he should leave me. as if by miracle mark returned with jeno running at his heels. once he saw me jeno pushed past mark sprinting to me. 

“hey hey hey it’s ok i’m okay i’m here.” he gasped out trying to catch his breath. “i know what’s going through your head right now. i know what you’re thinking and it is not your fault. nothing that happened is your fault. you were way too good for him anyway. it was him who didn’t deserve you not the other way around ok? i need you to understand that. you deserve someone who will love you and take care of you not stand you up on dates and not even bother to text back. someone who will treat you like the beautiful human being you are.” i had stopped hyperventilating upon seeing he was ok but i was still crying. he understood though. that i heard him and that i would be ok. he picked me up carefully and turned to nana. “i think we’ve had enough excitement for one day. nana nodded immediately. he pulled his keys from his pocket and we walked to his car. jeno sat me in the back seat then slid in beside me. i immediately leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. his hand ran comfortingly up and down my arm. worn out i started to drift off. i felt his hand gently guide me to his shoulder before i was out.

i woke up to jeno laying me gently in my bed. he carefully took my shoes and socks off laying my shoes at the foot of the bed and my socks in the hamper by my door. he went into my bathroom, coming back with a package of makeup wipes. he pulled one from the pack and carefully removed the makeup from my face. he threw the wipe out and put the package back where he found it before heading to his room. i whined softly in protest when i couldn’t hear him anymore. he came back in sweats and a t-shirt holding one of his hoodies and gently shook my shoulder to wake me up a little more. he handed me the hoodie and some of my sleep shorts then turned around so i could change. after i changed i tapped his shoulder and he turned around. he sucked in a breath as he studied me. 

jeno’s pov:

my heart couldn’t take it. she looked so adorable drowning in my hoodie. her hair was up in a messy bun and her face was makeup free. she smiled sleepily at me and held out her hand. i took it and she pulled me over to the bed, flopping down on it face first (mood). i laughed quietly at her and helped her the rest of the way into the bed. once she was situated i tried to leave to let her sleep but she caught my hand. i looked make at her and she had a small pout on her face. i sighed as she tugged at my hand again. i knew what she wanted but i didn’t think it was a good idea. she whined quietly at me as she kept pouting and my resolve broke. i lifted the sheets and she scooted over to make room for me. i got into the bed with her and she simply laid next. i understood then. she didn’t need to be held she simply wanted the presence of another person. i thought about the situation and laughed softly. laying in the bed of the woman i thought to be my sworn enemy next to said woman. i thought about when i fell asleep on the couch and how, instead of leaving me on the couch she brought me back to my room. i guess she’s not so bad. slowly i fell asleep. 

y/n’s pov: 

i woke up in the morning feeling warmer than usual. not a bad thing but unusual. i opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. it was then that i noticed i wasn’t alone in my bed. i squeaked as i saw the arm around my waist and tried to get away from it as fast as possible. panic registering faster than logic i scrambled off the bed getting tangled to the sheets and crashing to the floor. i heard a groan from my bed then jeno’s face, messy bed hair and all, appeared over the edge.

“you good?” he asked. his morning voice sending shivers down my spine. i gulped and nodded. he nodded back sleepily then rolled back over. i stood up threw my sheets back over top of him. i reached over him to get my phone off the other side of the bed and yelped when he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me down on top of him. he manhandled me into a more comfortable position and i just let him, too shocked to stop him. i ended up with my head tucked under his chin and his arms around my waist. he sighed in contentment and with that he was asleep again. i giggled slightly at the situation. here i was laying in bed, cuddling with who i thought was my sworn enemy after he beat up my cheating ex for me and brought me home, cleaned me up and stayed with me. even though i thought he hated me? maybe lee jeno wasn’t so bad after all. i started to drift off with him when my phone rang. run the world by beyonce started barely from my bed side table and jeno and i groaned in perfect two-part harmony. he slapped around on the table for my phone and answered it.

jeno’s pov:

jeno

jaemin

dude what she’s sleeping.

UM I’M SORRY WHAT? ARE YOU IN HER BED? WITH HER? I SWEAR IF Y’ALL HOOKED UP IMA WHOOP YOU BOY!

ya i’m still older than you.

um you forgot the part where i cared. she’s ma bestie i don’t care if y’all are in love or whatever i will beat your flat booty if you hurt her.

i’ve hurt her enough already nana. i’m not doing that again. 

jaemin was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

you really care about her huh?

yeah i do. before i couldn’t stand the thought of living with her for an entire year but now? i can’t imagine being without her.

i could tell he was smiling as he spoke again.

good. she cares for you too you know. it might take her a little to realize it so don’t push her but from now on just show her the real you. the goofy, crack headed, playful one that always gets us laughing. not the douchey know it all one.

i laughed slightly then cringed as i realized all i had done was shown her the worst sides of me. i treated her terribly why would she want someone like me? 

hey no no no i know what you’re doing man. don’t do this to yourself. you’re a great guy jeno. just because you got off to a rough start doesn’t mean everything is ruined. i saw how you were with her last night. she couldn’t calm down until she saw you were ok. she trusted you enough to let you see her like that. she’s never been in a good relationship where she was treated how she should be treated but i know you can do that for her. 

i hope you’re nana. for both of our sakes. 

i heard him hum affirmative then hang up the call. i sighed and looked back down at her. 

“i know you’re awake.” i said chuckling at her slightly. she slowly looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. “you know i meant what i said.” her eyes widened almost comically and i smiled down at her.

“all of it?” she asked her voice small and timid. i nodded in confirmation and her cheeks turned red. “oh my gosh! and nana basically just outed me to you. ugh he’s so dead.” i watched her talk to her self before tilting her chin up to look at me.

“hey. i like you but don’t feel like you need to like me back because you feel bad for something. you just got out of a relationship and i’m not trying to rush you into anything.” she smiled softly and rested her head back on my chest. she started drawing circles on my chest as she spoke.

y/n’s pov:

“you know what’s funny? that whole time on the ferris wheel i felt like i was seeing you for the first time. and while i was with mark the only thing i could think about was whether or not you were ok. i was so worried something would happen to you and i wouldn’t be able to do anything about it because i wasn’t there. i never once thought about him. i was too focused on you.” my voice trailed off into a whisper as i looked up at him. he was looking down at me like i was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen in his life. even with messy bed hair and tired eyes he was the most beautiful person i’d ever seen. he sat up and pulled me up with him. his adorable eye smile made it’s appearance and he kissed me on the cheek and got out of bed. 

“c’mon. you go do what you need to do to get ready and i’ll make breakfast.” i smiled and nodded and headed towards the bathroom. i decided to shower thinking it would help with some of the knots from the tension yesterday. after my shower i stepped out in a towel realizing i had forgotten to grab clothes. i opened the door peeking out to see if jeno was still there. seeing as he wasn’t i made my way into my bedroom stopping short, noticing the clothes laid out on my bed. jeno’s signature blue, red, and yellow hoodie (from that one 00′ line vlive) laying over top some black leggings. i dried my hair in the bathroom and threw on the outfit he picked out. 

i walked out to the kitchen and saw jeno standing at the stove. he had adidas sweats on but no shirt. i walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. he jumped slightly as i laid my head on his back then placed a hand over my linked ones. i feel the heat from his body through the sweat shirt. he turned around and i stepped back and did a small twirl ending in a ridiculous pose. he burst out laughing at me and walked forward. he wrapped his much longer arms around my waist and pulled me into him. 

“you’re so beautiful.” he whispered as he looked into my eyes. i felt my cheeks heat up and looked down but he pushed my chin back up. he held me in place between his forefinger and thumb as he leaned in. he stopped just before our lips touched, giving me the option of backing out. he would respect me no matter what i chose and i loved him for accepting me as i was. and because of that i leaned in and closed the gap. it was easily the best kiss i’d ever had. it was slow not rushed and full of emotion. everything we were too afraid to say out loud was put into the kiss. as we pulled back panting, foreheads resting together, i found the strength to speak.

“i love you.” i gasped out. his eyes shot open as mine squeezed shut. i kept them shut as i continued. “i love you so much and i’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. i love that you take care of me and that you care so much even if you don’t like to show it and i love how you always make the guys laugh and i love your stupid adorable eye smile and your stupid beautiful laugh and god i don’t know what i would have done if i’d never moved into this stupid apartment. i love you. i’ll say it a million times if i have to so you believe it. i love you. i love you. i love you. i-” i was cut off as jeno pressed his lips to mine once more. this time there was relief and so so much love. 

“say it again.” he said almost pleading. i smiled and cupped his face looking him in the eye.

“i love you lee jeno.” “and i love you.”


End file.
